


Breaking Point

by John_Bender



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Bender/pseuds/John_Bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>´You paint his feathers in blood and when he falls to his knees, shaking with pain, the beauty of it makes you weep.`</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to LoveChilde for beta-reading this!
> 
> Also, you HAVE to go and read her brilliant ´Held captive in the light`. And tell her how very good it is. Maybe that way we can get her to write more Leario ;-)

*********

You look at the thing that you have made, and behold, it is not good. 

For it is an entity of its own, while it should be one with you. Just as God the Father and his Incarnate Son were one in the Holy Ghost. 

An independent entity, however compliant, is not enough.

So you tear into it whenever the opportunity arises.

You try to break its pride, its heart, its will, in an unwavering determination to break its resistance to divine union.

And if you have to break its body as well, then so be it.

You bring the lash down hard.

On the man you carved out of black marble.  
On the black seraph you carved out of the man.  
On your fire.  
Your sword.   
Your angel of death.

You paint his feathers in blood and when he falls to his knees, shaking with pain, the beauty of it makes you weep.

Lord, how you ache to fuck him. How you ache to rip him wide open and fuck the Godhead into the demon that holds your heavenly creature captive.

But you know that for all he allows you to do, he would never allow that.

So you establish a divine union between your fist and his face.

At last something does break.

You look at the thing that you have made, and behold, it is better.

But it’s not good enough.

It will never be good enough.


End file.
